Kafei
.]] Kafei Dotour is a character who appears in The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. He is a man engaged to Anju, owner of the Stock Pot Inn in Clock Town. Kafei has regrettably been transformed into a child by the Skull Kid. He is ashamed of his appearance and has gone into hiding from his friends and family, and hides his face using the Keaton Mask. His friend, the man who owns the Curiosity Shop, lets Kafei live in a small room behind the shop. Link later on helps reunite Kafei and Anju. After they are reunited, they give Link the Couple's Mask. Story Kafei is a young man who is to wed Anju. He enjoys going to the Milk Bar, as his diary mentions, he shows off his ceremonial wedding mask to all the guys in there. Mayor Dotour and Madame Aroma are his parents. A few days before Kafei's wedding to Anju, the Skull Kid transfromed Kafei from an adult to a child. He then went to see the Great Fairy in the shrine near the North Gate but was interrupted. Sakon, a thief from Ikana Canyon, stolde his wedding ceremony mask, the Sun Mask, as he was walking to see the Great Fairy. Kafei claimed that he "was targeted because of what he had been turned into." Kafei promised Anju that they would meet eachother with their wedding masks. However, since Kafei no longer has his, he goes into hiding. His friend, the man who owns the Curiosity Shop, lets him stay in a small room behind the shop. Kafei disguises himself by wearing the Keaton Mask, given to him by the Curiosity Shop owner when he was a child. Although a wall seperates the shop and the room, a small hole allows Kafei to look into the shop. He then plans to get his revenge on Sakon. Link's help Link eventually comes to Kafei's rescue. Link talks to Madame Aroma and receives Kafei's Mask. He wears it and talks to people around Clock Town to learn something about the whereabouts of Kafei. He wears it and talks to Anju who asks him to meet her at midnight on the First Day. That night, Anju asks Link to put a letter in a mailbox, directed to Kafei. After Link does this, the Postman delivers the letter to Kafei on the Second Day. As Kafei retreats to his little room, Link is able to enter, despite the entrance always being locked. Inside, Kafei tells Link and Tatl his predicament. He asks Link to give a pendant, the "Pendant of Memories", to Anju. He tells Link to keep everything he told him a secret. He shows him the secret hole he looks into to see who is visiting the shop. Kafei is determined to see Sakon come to the Curiosity Shop and follow him to his hideout. On the Third Day, Link brings the pendant to Anju, who is now going to wait for his return. After delivering the pendant, Link heads to Kafei's hideout. He finds the Curiosity Shop owner in there instead, who gives Link Kafei's Keaton Mask and a letter to Kafei's mother. Link heads out to Sakon's Hideout in Ikana Canyon. The finale Kafei is watching the hideout from behind two fallen stone pillars. Sakon's hideout is a cave that is blocked by a large boulder. Sakon is the only one who can open it, so Kafei and Link wait for him to arrive at around 7pm. At 7:00 pm, Sakon enters his hideout, with Kafei and Link following behind. Immediately, Kafei sees his Sun Mask on a conveyor belt with a hole at the end of the belt. He asks Link for his assistance in getting the mask before it falls into the hole. Link battles monsters on one side of the room while Kafei pushes switches that slow the conveyor belt down on the other side. They eventually reach the end of the hideout and Kafei finally gets the Sun Mask back. They head back to Clock Town and meet Anju in the Stock Pot Inn. Anju and Kafei exchange masks and vows. Link, being a witness, receives the Couple's Mask. They then await the destruction of Termina together. Pendant of Memories The Pendant of Memories is a small charm that Kafei wears around his neck. When Link meets Kafei for the first time, Kafei gives Link the charm and asks him to give it to Anju. Once Anju receives it, she promises to wait for Kafei to return. The charm has no use while in your inventory. It is the symbol of Anju's and Kafei's love. When it's aquired the description claims that "While Link might not understand about this grown-up matters, he should probablly take the pendant to Anju right away". Agitha in The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess wears a pendant similar to this, but with different colours. Sun Mask The Sun Mask is Kafei's ceremonial wedding mask. The mask is stolen by Sakon and is the reason Link and Kafei visit his hideout. You cannot obtain it and it is seen for a very brief time once Kafei and Anju are re-united. Together, the Sun Mask and Moon Mask, Anju's wedding mask, create the Couple's Mask. Trivia * Kafei has red eyes like those of Impa, Impaz, and Sheik. Whether this makes him a Sheikah is unknown, as all Sheikah have red eyes. Interestingly, his father, Mayor Dotour, does not have red eyes. His mother, Madame Aroma, never opens her eyes, so it is impossible to know her eye colour. * It is unknown whether the curse on Kafei is broken after Majora's Mask is defeated, but a cut-scene at the end is shown from Kafei's viewpoint and seems to be a much higher eye level than a child would have. * Kafei is the only playable character in the Legend of Zelda series that is not Link nor possessed by Link. * If Link speaks to Shikashi in the Astral Observatory while wearing Kafei's Mask, he learns Kafei was a member of the Bombers Secret Society of Justice as a child. * If Link attacks Sakon at midnight of the First Day as he is about to steal from Bomb Shop's grandma, the quest with Kafei can't continue. * Kafei makes a slight cameo appearance in Animal Crossing. You can purchase his shirt and wear it. However, his name is misspelled as "Kaffe." Anju's shirt is also purchasable. * When Link asks Cremia about Kafei, she seems upset about it and refuses to talk more, hinting at a love triangle between them and Anju. * When Link talks to Granny while wearing Kafei's mask, it is revealed that she was Mayor Dotour's teacher. External Links Kafei A'La Mode - A fan shrine to Kafei that includes several high quality screenshots, movies, and fan works. Category:Characters Category:Bombers' Notebook